Forbiddon Magic
by element-dragon
Summary: Yugi is badly abused in this story, till he meets Yami. But something teribble happens, and this could change their lives forever. They must go on a quest to save the present, prevented from the past.
1. Default Chapter

*MOAN* I'm not good at beginings, but I'm good at the endings and the middle. don't worry, I'll make it up fot the 2nd or third chapter yet. Oh yeah, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...... bleah! lets get on with the reading... shall we?  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Firends Forever  
  
  
  
The rays of the bright sun shimmered through Yugi Motou's curtains, stinning his eyes. Yugi moaned, flashing his pillow on top of his head, resisting the sun. It was school holidays, it seemed like a miracle, free from torturous homework. Yugi had parents, which abused him sometimes, but usually, they just acted like he wasn't there, like a ghost wandering around. Yugi yawned, lifting his head up. His hair was a mess, and his sheets were all over the place.  
  
He stood up, limping from hte beatings his father gave to him a couple nights ago. Yugi quietly opend his door slightly, enough to peep through... His parents weren't there, that was good. Yugi then could go outside and eat breackfast without worring. Yugi flashed his golden bangs backwards from his sight, opening the door widely. Yugi soon got changed, feeling his lip if it healed from the blood. Yugi sighed. Nine and almost ten years old, barely had any parents to care for him. This usually made Yugi upset. He had no friends. Everyone hated. He always wished to have friends that would be with him always. Yugi sighed, heading out the door.  
  
You looked catiously for any sign for his parents, then tip- toeing down the stairs out the door. He wasn't hungry that day for no reason, even as his stomach growled. Yugi opened the door, jumping out quickly. Yugi slightly limped to the park, aware if his parents seen him, he would get the beating out of himself. The air was fresh. The way he liked it, seeing the people enjoying themselves. Yugi moaned.  
  
/ I wish I had a friend there for me when i was in trouble.../ he thought sadly. A boy with blond hair suddenly appeared with a green jacket and black pants. He sat beside Yugi, looking at the poeple. Yugi slgihtly turned around, looking at him. The boy looked to be about 12 to 13 years old by the looks of it. The boy sighed deeply. Yugi tilted his head.  
  
"What's w-wrong...." He asked, feelish foolish asking him that. He was talking to a total stranger!... or was he. The boy sighed again, deeply, smiling at Yugi weakly.  
  
"Oh.... nothing much... 'bout you?" He asked Yugi, being very friendly. Yugi gasped. The guy was actually talking to him! No one has ever talked to Yugi, as a friend that is. Yugi felt a warm feeling of welcome.  
  
" Not to bad I guess...." Yugi trembled, aware not to tell him about his parents. The boy grinned uneasy, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well.... you look truthful... ok, to be honest, no, nothings going good..." He said, trusting Yugi slightly. Yugi could tell the sadness in his eyes. The boy sighed deeply again.  
  
"Well... see..." He said nervously. Yugi smiled, turning away to a tree. The boy trmbled.  
  
"You don't hav to tell me if you don't want to. No one is forcing you...." Yugi beamed sightly. The boy suddenly smiled, wiping the frown away.  
  
"Well.... ok. My name is Joey, what's yours?" He asked placing out a hand. Yugi looked at his hand. This is... a hand shake! I've never done it before... how if I mess up again...? Joey stared at Yugi.  
  
"Uh... hello? Whats, your name buddy?" He asked one more time, this time a bit louder. Yugi grinned slighty, taking Joey's hand, shaking it slowely.  
  
"Y-yugi Motou...." He said quietly. Joey let go of his hand crossing his arms once again.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya.... do you stutter all the time?" He rudley asked. Joey smacked his mouth, not watching what he said to his new friend. Yugi raised his eyeborw.  
  
"W-what's stuttering J-oey?" He asked as he didn't even mind the question. Joey grinned, sighing in releif.  
  
"Stuttering... um.... how to say it..." He said lost in his own words.".... it's like this. Ahem.: h-h-h-ello l-little Yugi..." He said in and old lady's tone. Yugi awed.  
  
"Oh... that's stuttering?" Joey nodded, looking at the blue sky as the sea gulls croaked. Yugi smiled, then saddened. Joey took a glance at Yugi, seeing his saddened eyes. Joey sighed.  
  
"What's the matter Yug?" He asked as he felt he was the cause. Yugi quickly changed his looks, smiling happily.  
  
"N-no! I-i'm..." He lied. Joey nodded slightly, spotting a boy holding twnety dollars. Joey smirkd, then looked at Yugi. Yugi paused confused.  
  
"Hey Yug, hope we meet at school someday... I've... got some business to attend.... see ya buddy." He said, and with that, he headed away. Yugi sighed happily, finally, he had a friend. A few hours passed as Yugi sat there, nothing for him to do. HE loked at his watch, eyes widdening. It was 5:38 pm! Yugi jumped up. His parents would be home at 6:00 o' clock, he can make it just in time to go to is room and stay there till morning. Yugi started to run, halting as he heard a wimper. Yugi looked behind him. Everyone has gone, all the kids and adults headed home for the night, except two boys. Yugi noticed one of them. It was Joey. the other was a school bully at his school, Sid. Sid was a huge boy, big and fat for his agae, with a large black t-shirt with woth a skull on it. Sid grabbed Joey by his tunic, lifting him off his feet. Joey cried helplessly as Sid tightened his grip. Yugi gasped, and started to run to them Sid angriy shouted.  
  
"Give it back! YOu theif!" HE shouted shaking Joey back and forth. Joey started to cry, tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Please S-sid! It was only a little bit...." Sid growled, chocking Joey harder.  
  
"Give me one good reason you little runt!" He shouted, throwing Joey into the ground. Yugi stopped right behind Sid, watching Joey helplessly cry. Joey looked up to Sid, with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Please... my sister Serenity is going to be blind... we don't have enough money... I need it.... please... Sid...." He cried slowly. Sid held out his fist, not nowing that Yugi was there.  
  
"I don't give a shit if she's blind! GIVE IT BACK!" He shouted, about to send a punch. Yugi started to think quickly, then dicided to kick Sid on the knee. Sid howled angrily, looking at the small Yugi, with Joey shocked. Joey stood up, yelling.  
  
"Yugi! Run!" He shouted louder, but Yugi didn't listen. Yugi wanted to help, because his parents always said he was a pain and a bother. Sid then cleched his fist, punching Yugi right into the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Yugi started to cry painfully as Joey growled.  
  
"Hey! You bitch! You want me! Not him!" He shouted bravely. Sid's eye started to twitch with evil- like laughter. Yugi tembled. He couldn't stand up, he had to regain his strength.  
  
"Joey!" Someone else shouted. Joey and Yugi amazily looked at someone running by with a long coat, about Joeys age. Yugi closed his eyes, breathing hard and harshly. Joey shrugged.  
  
"Tristan?!" The boy known as Tristan, tightned his fist.  
  
"Peice of shit! Leave them alone!" He shouted, punching Sid on his nose. Sid took two steps back, clenching his nose. He touched it, feeling the blood drop. Ugi finally opened his eyes, forcing himself to stand up. Sid smiled.  
  
"You wanna fight?!" He pleaded. Tristan and Joey were about to say a word as Yugi weakly said something.  
  
"N-no... we don't want to fight you.... he will pay you back...." Yugi then was caught by surprise, feeling sharp pain on his right leg. Sid laughed, kicking and puching Yugi. Yugi was terrified, as tears streamed down his face. Tristan and Joey angered.  
  
"Hey! Leave the kid alone!" Tristan yelled as Joey began to cry.  
  
What have I done...? I shouldn't of stole his money.... now look what I did... Joey glanced at Yugi. Yugi came for me... brave little... um... nine or ten year old.... oh god... WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!  
  
"Joey!" Tristan shouted angrily. Joey then got back to his senses. Tristan nodded to Sid's directon. Joey looked at him, seeing the terrified Yugi bundled up like a hedgehog.  
  
"This is no time to be day dreaming Joey!" He shouted, concerned at Yugi. Yugi whimpered.  
  
help... me.... someone....  
  
Sid laughed.  
  
"Do you want to fight now?" He asked like he had victory. Tristan and Joey then both shouted.  
  
"We won't give up without a fight!" Sid laughed, kicking Yugi on the back, then headed for the two. Tristan clenched his fist as he smacked Sid right in the face with a crack. Joey then sent out a kick on his side, causing him to howl again. Sid then angered and smiled, grabbing Tristan hand and swinging him around. Tristan began to shout as Sid let go of him, slamming into Joey. The both of them wimpered painfully, but then Joey got up, smacking his fist full speed with all his might at Sid's head. Joey felt a crackon his knuckle, causing him to flinch painfully. Tristan got up anf limped. Sid was silent, callapsing onto the ground, nearly knocked out. Joey and Tristan stared at the beaten giant, then grinned.  
  
"You wanna see who's helpless?!" Joey shouted, aiming a kick for Sid's stomch, like he did to Yugi. Tristan then reached for his shoulder, causing Joey to stop. Tristan smiled slightly.  
  
"Fightning does't solve anything Joey... it's like Yugi said..." He said, glancing at Yugi. Yugi smiled slightly, but then winced. Joey and Tristan ran to Yugi, smiling with victory. Joey smled, loking at Tristan.  
  
"Yugi, this is Tristan, Tristan this is Yugi." He introduced them. Yugi nodded weakly, forcing himself to stand up. Tristan and Joey fliched.  
  
"No, we'll carry you home to the hospital...." Joey said quietly. Yugi then gasped.  
  
"N-n-no! I can stand up and go home!!" He shouted, letting out all his might. Tristan's eyes softened.  
  
"Yugi... you need to treat your wounds..." He said soothingly. Joey then started to cry, feeling guilty. Yugi looked at him sadly.  
  
"...What's wrong Joey?" He asked standing up. Tristan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" Joey sobbed.  
  
"I-i'm sorry Yugi... I shouldn't of stole that money..."  
  
"DAMN RIGHT!!" Sid shouted, standing up, pointing at them.  
  
"You are lucky you didn't die, punk... next time you won't be lucky..." He said, limping off to home. Tristan smiled.  
  
"That's ok... but ehy did you take the money?" Yugi asked innocently. Joey shrugged.  
  
"Remember when I met you, I didn't wan to tell you something?"  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"What's w-wrong...." He asked, feelish foolish asking him that. He was talking to a total stranger!... or was he. The boy sighed again, deeply, smiling at Yugi weakly.  
  
"Oh.... nothing much... 'bout you?" He asked Yugi, being very friendly. Yugi gasped. The guy was actually talking to him! No one has ever talked to Yugi, as a friend that is. Yugi felt a warm feeling of welcome.  
  
" Not to bad I guess...." Yugi trembled, aware not to tell him about his parents. The boy grinned uneasy, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well.... you look truthful... ok, to be honest, no, nothings going good..." He said, trusting Yugi slightly. Yugi could tell the sadness in his eyes. The boy sighed deeply again.  
  
"Well... see..." He said nervously. Yugi smiled, turning away to a tree. The boy trmbled.  
  
"You don't hav to tell me if you don't want to. No one is forcing you...." Yugi beamed sightly. The boy suddenly smiled, wiping the frown away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Well, I have a sister named Serenity, she's with my mom in New York. My parents are divorced you see..." He trailed off, wiping his tears.  
  
"My mom sent my dad a letter saying that 'Serenity may become blind!' But my dad never agreed to give her money to have the operation.... so...." Joey's hands started to tremble.  
  
"...so... I needed money. I needed to help my sister.... she needs me..." Tristan and Yugi saddened. Yugi actually felt he had best friends, he didn't feel alone anymore, but what really bothered him was when he got back home.... to his parents.  
  
Tristan and Joey walked down the street Yugi lived in. Yugi then stopped them about a block away from his house, not wanting them to see his house and what a mess it is. Tristan raised his eybrow.  
  
"What? You want us to go now....?" Tristan asked concerned. Joey sighed, still in shock.  
  
"If you say so Yugi.." Yugi smiled, waving them goodbye. Yugi couldn't help but notice that Tristan was limping. Yugi opened his mouth, but not letting anything out. As soon as Tristan went by the corner of the block, Joey stopped and looked at Yugi smiling.Yugi tilted his head like a curious cat.  
  
"What is i-it Jo-ey?" He asked. Joey smiled.  
  
"Yugi...I really want to pay you back... I really owe you one..." Joey grinned, leaving for Tristan. Yugi nodded as he set out to his house. Yugi looked at himself. He was badly bruised, blood on his shoulder and leg, he had a black eye, and was still breathing harf from the kick. Yugi tembled as he saw that the lights were onn, and started to panic. He knew his parents would beat him up again. Yugi sighed deeply, walking slowely up the stone steps, opening the knob quietly. Yugi's mom, Shitano, sudddenly slapped him on the face. Yugi started to panic and cry. Shitano angrily kicked Yugi on the stomach, loosing his air once again. Yugi yelped, tears streaming down his face. Shitano raored.  
  
"You little bastard! You are late again!" She shouted, punching Yugi on the face as he stood up, slamming into the wall. Yugi stuttered.  
  
"M-m-m-m-mom.... p-please...." He whispered quietly. Shitano rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wait till your father comes home! You will get a beating!" She screamed as she smacked Yugi on the face again. Yugi winced terrified, crying louder. Shintano growled.  
  
"Go to your attic... or I'll put your life in danger again....." She said, sitting back to the television. Yugi shuddered, keeping his howls of pain quiet as he crawled up into the attic. Yugi shut his door closed, entering his attic. It was full of cobwebs and only one window with worn curtains that were ripped with blood stained into them. The only thing remained in his room (or attic), was a towel on the floor, along with a puffed up garbage bag with shreads of paper in it, acting as a pillow, and a dirty blanket that has been ripped. Yugi cringed, hating his life. No one liked him, except Tristan and Joey perhaps. Yugi stammered as he covered himself with the blacket, shivering coldy. Yugi felt the fear welcoming him instantly as he her loud stomps up his stairs. Yugi held his breathe.  
  
STOMP!  
  
STOMP!!  
  
STOMP!!!  
  
It got louder. The door suddenly swung open, smashing into the wall. His father, Tabasha, angrily flipped Yugi with a kick, causing Yugi to squeal loudly. Tabasha roared with fierce evil.  
  
"YUGI!!!! Shitano told me you were late again! You little shit!" He said, throwing Yugi into the wall. Yugi trembled as blood streamed down his lip. Tabasha then kicked him and punched till he was breathing harshy, having enough exercise for one day. Tabasha weezed.  
  
"Don't let that happen again bitch, or your life will be in danger... or death if you are not careful..." Yugi lied there, crying. He slowly got up, leaning againest the frozen wall. He didn't care if he died. He'd rather die then to live with them... Yugi began to stammer, crying taking small gulps. It just wasn't fair.... Yugi then crawled to his window, looking up to the moon as his tears sparkled silver. Yugi then saw a shooting star, his hopes slowly gaining.  
  
"I-I-I.... wish...." Yugi stuttered painfully. "To h-have someone....t-t-t- there for m-me... I wished someone c-cared.... I want a true friend....I.. want....." he finished off, thinking about Tristan and Joey. They were his friends, but.... did they really care for him.... like a brother...? Yugi didn't beleive that. No one has ever looked at him like a brother, or a true friend. Yugi smiled slighty, still glad having Tristan and Joey.  
  
yugi closed his eyes, un aware that something on his bed was glowing. Yugi gasped slightly as the object glimmered brightly. Yugi covered his eyes, unable to see. The lighting suddenly dimmed, causing Yugi to have curiousity. Yugi slowly crawled to the object. There where peices scatterd across Yugi's bed, still dimming from the light. Yugi already figured out that it was a puzzle, but he didn't remember putting it there. Yugi sighed, taking one peice, examining it. It was an eye, shaped like the one in ancient Eygpt. Yugi then looked at the edges, searching for the connecting piece. He then saw it, then...  
  
*Click*  
  
The pieces fit perfectly  
  
Yugi thought, looking for the remaining peices.  
  
*Click*  
  
Yugi placed another one by one, as the puzzle slowly got brighter every time he placed a piece.  
  
*Click*  
  
Yugi shrugged, as he remembered his parents had sharp ears, one sound, your in for in it. Yugi quietly searched for the peice. He placed a few more peices, till be came to the final peice. The puzzle was shaped like a pyrimid, with the eye for the center, Yugi took the eye, placing it into the center. Nothing happened. Yugi sighed. But then, a bright flash crowded the room. Yugi started to panic. He was now shivering, imagining that his folks would come up and get him. Yugi opened his eys, gasping when he saw an elder boy just like him. The boy stared at Yugi eye to eye with fierce passion a loyalty. Yugi gripped his puzzle.  
  
"What is your name?" He demanded. Yugi felt like screaming, but from looking into this eyes, he felt as if he could trust him, and dared not to lie. The boy narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well?" He asked again, more seroius. Yugi trembled.  
  
"Yugi....." He whispered softly. They boy nodded, smiling.  
  
"See? Does the truth hurt?" Yugi didn't answer. Of course it hurt. Living here really hurt, it was a nightmare. The boy looked around his room, eyes widening.  
  
"Is.... this your room?!" He asked again. Yugi couldn't help it when he bursted into tears as the stairs thumped wildy. The boy looked at the door, slowly opening. He quickly dissapeared, and his puzzle glowed. Yugi was amazed when he heard his voice in his head.  
  
// Don't worry, I'll be here.// He siad. Yugi frowned. Why did he have to be here to witness his life? Shitano kicked Yugi in the stomach.  
  
"I'm trying to get some sleep! No voices you shit bag! I MEAN IT!!" She screamed, smacking Yugi on the face. Yugi silently cried, feeling terrible what the boy saw. The boy suddenly appeared as Yugi's puzzle glowed, then dimmed. Yugi looekdup to the boy, tears streaming down his face. The boy sneered.  
  
"Are those your parents? Those.... those barbarians?" He whispered a shout. Yugi nodded as he hicced. The boy angrily looked at him.  
  
"Why didn't you fight them?" Yugi paused. He didn't want to. Two againest one was pretty bad enough... The boy gasped as he saw that Yugi threw his arms around his waist, crying and sobbing. The boys anger drifted away as he patted Yugi's back gently. Yugi weeped.  
  
"..... What's y-y-your name..... please...." Yugi cried. The boy smiled slightly, letting go of him.  
  
"Yami. My name is Yami."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah!!!!!!!! This is dumb... oh well, keep the reviews going! Hehehe. You don't have to, but please do. The next chapter has Kaiba and tea in it.. Screech! I spoiled it!.. not! ^_~ Dont wooty, there will be alot of action in the later chapters. sorry fo the short chapter... 


	2. You are not Alone

*Yawn* Hello. I don't own yu-gi-oh!..... do I really have to keep on saying that? Thank you for the peoples of reviews, I was shocked having so many, well, maybe not many, but enough, but thank you anyways! here's the naxt chapter. (Sorry for the spelling mistakes)  
  
  
  
Chapter two: You are Not Alone  
  
  
  
Yugi smiled, looking up to his new friend. Yami looked at the door, remembering how Yugi's parents behaved. Yami sighed. Yugi looked up to Yami with his innocent look, confused.  
  
"W-what is i-i-it Ya-mi?" He stuttered badly. Yami looked down to him with a pale look.  
  
"Do you stutter all the time?" He asked soothingly. Yugi giggled.  
  
"I-I get that a-all the ti-me." Yugi said, hugging Yami. Yami nodded as he looked at the moon from the window, leaning againest the wall, thinking.  
  
Hmm. Those parents of his seem so fimiliar.... it's like I met them before.... but, how can they treat a child, not only ten years old yet like this! This is child abuse! Those barbarians.... Yami looked down as Yugi snuggled to him. Yami then saw his shiver. He looked around spotting a blanket, reaching for it, placing it on top of the shivering boy. Yami felt his heart sink.  
  
look at the kid... he's so innocent... how could they do such a thing...? Yugi.... he's so scared... I wonder when this started... I'll talk to him tomorrow... Yami looked down at Yugi, placing his hand around Yugi.  
  
"Good night Aibou."  
  
~*nightmare/dreams*~  
  
There was total darkness, nothing visable. Screams. Screams clouded the sky like hell, laughs of evil people... where was he? Yugi then saw a man with a caped hood with his cape of our black covered his body. His face wasn't visable, but only the smile of the creature showed, with sharp teeth. The beast slowly walked closer and closer as a women jumped up in front of him.  
  
"Noo!!! Please... have mercy!" She screamed as tears streamed down her beautiful face. The creature smled, holding up his hand.  
  
"Your soul is mine Takadora." He said calmly. The women then screamed as her soul was sucked out into his face... then an eye glowed. Yugi reconized that eye... of the puzzle! Takadora's souless body slammed into the ground. The man laughed, still heading forward without stop. He got closer and closer as the screams got louder. More people tried to stop him, but for what? They can just run away, what are they trying to protect? A man, known as Roshike stepped in front of him, trembling.  
  
"Be gone b-beast!" He shouted, aiming a punch at his face, failing. The creature, or human, laughed calmly. Why was he still calm? Was this a game? The person held out his hand.  
  
"Your soul shall be mine... Roshike." He said. Roshike started to scream as his sould drifted apart into the eye. It grew bright as the sun, dimming slowely. The man turned around, looking upon the fire and souless bodies. He smirked slightly.  
  
"As soon as your soul is into my collection.... I will be powerful. Beware...." He said, a evil grin shinned as he....  
  
*End Dream*  
  
"Yugi! Yugi!" His friend shook him. Yugi couldn't get up, because of the pain he had suffered. Yami then placed him down, concentrating.  
  
//... Yugi? Yugi? Can you hear me....?// Yugi weakly nodded.  
  
/..... help....me...the pain....its...its so....tense.../ Yugi's eyes filled with tears. Yami then leaned forward to Yugi, closing his eyes as a golden eye formed on his forehead. Yugi's pain somehow stiffened, dissapearing slowly. Yugi opened his eyes, seeing Yami leaning againest the wall, coughing and sweating harshly. Yugi scrambled to his feet to Yami.  
  
"Yami! Yami! What's wrong...?!" He begged. Yami smiled slightly, coughing.  
  
"...I'll.... be alright... weez...... don't worry my aibou..... you need rest..." Yugi ignored his request.  
  
"N-no! I want to help you! Please don't die!" Yami had to laugh. Die? No, not him. he just transfered Yugi's pain into himself, who couldn't die. Yugi was confused.  
  
"Why are you laughing? You need help..." Yugi said quietly, remembering what his parents said to him about noise. Yami smirked.  
  
"Yugi.... I'll be ok...... please just rest......." He said quietly. Yugi couldn't help but obey. He cautiously leaned againest Yami, sleeping instantly. Yami sighed, catching his breathe. Yugi was right. The pain was unbeleivable. How can such child survive that? Yami then hugged Yugi as the two went to sleep.  
  
Yugi then woke up, lying on the floor, no sight of Yami. Yugi scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Yami! Yami! Where are you?" He called out.  
  
// I'm here// You swung around, not finding anyone.  
  
/Where?/  
  
//Soul room//  
  
/Where's that?/  
  
// the Mellenium puzzle.// Yugi gazed at his puzzle.  
  
/ I don't get it...../  
  
//..........//  
  
Yugi gasped as he saw Yami behind him, giggling.  
  
"That scared me."  
  
"Thought so." Yami laughed Yugi then hugged him tightly. Yami gave a confused look.  
  
"T-thank you Yami...." He thanked him. Yami raised his eye brow.  
  
"For what?" He asked as he patted Yugi's back gently.  
  
"For making that pain dissapear yesterday...." Yami smirked.  
  
"Yeah... I beat it is really painfull..." He grinned. Yugi suddenly started to cry. Yami softened.  
  
"Whats wrong Yugi?" He asked him gently. Yugi was silent, sobbing down tears. Yami bent down to the young boy. Yugi wiped his tears away on his sleeve.  
  
"I....... just felt alone...... for six years........" He siad," Yami.... you are the first p-person to ever do this for me.... oh....... please son't leave me alone....." Yugi begged. Yami sighed, patting Yugi on the back.  
  
Six years?! This started six years ago? This is tottaly impossible...  
  
"Yugi... I will promise you, I will never leave you behind.... I'll be there for you... ok?" He asked as Yugi nodded slightly. Yugi smiled, wiping his face.  
  
Yami stood up, brushing the cobwebs away. Yami smiled, looking at Yugi.  
  
" So this started six years ago?" He asked. Yugi nodded, trying to keep his tears in under his breathe. Yami stood there.  
  
"Yugi....."  
  
"I hate crying..." He frowned. Yami shook his head, patting Yugi on the back.  
  
"It's alright to cry. It's normal. Everyone cries...." Yugi looked up into his eyes, so innocently, it was just painful to see him live here. Yugi smiled.  
  
"Even you?" Yami was silent.  
  
"....... even me......" He continued, a little embarassed for no reason. Yugi suddenly felt better, taking a deep breathe. Yami watched him as he peered through the door, opening it crack, then slowely stepped downstairs. Yami raised his eyebrow.  
  
How if his parents see him? He thought, catching up with Yugi.  
  
//What if your parents see you?// Yugi stopped, looking up the stairs to Yami.  
  
/ How do you do that?/  
  
// Do what?//  
  
/Talk to me by mind. You did that this morning and yesterday./  
  
// I'm just like that...well.... it's hard to explain...// Yugi nodded, looking at the living room. It was just a mess. The couch was stained, the kitchen had opened tin food and the dishes weren't even washed in weeks. Yami skook his head, discusted by the sight. Shattered glass on the floor.... some stained blood.... yuck! Yami stared at Yugi dumbstruck.  
  
"You live here?" He whispered. Yugi nodded, wipping his tears. He looked at Yami.  
  
"Why are you whispering Yami?" He asked, walking to the kitchen for some food. Yami raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What? Aren't your parents home Yugi?" Yugi shook his head.  
  
"No. They both leave at 5:00 in the morning, heading for the gambling hall." Yami awed, finally getting his answer back he asked for earlier. Yugi trembled, sneezing. Yami sighed.  
  
"Got a cold?" Why the the heck did I have to say that? His room is freezing cold... Yugi nodded, heading for the door with an apple. Yami followed his, still shocked from his house. Yugi moaned as he saw Yami in shock. Yami quickly looked at Yugi.  
  
"What?" He asked, heading out the door.  
  
" I know... my house is a mess.... that's why I didn't have Tristan and Joey come here..." He trailed off. They entered the streets.  
  
"Who's Tristan and Joey?" He asked. Yugi grinned painfully from his black eye.  
  
"Oh, they are my new friends I suppose. I met Joey at the park, and I met Tristan when he came to help..." He said, trembling. Yami sighed.  
  
"What? Why are you gloomy?" Sheesh! Stop asking those questions! You already now the answer... I can't make the kid feel worse....  
  
Yugi trembled.  
  
"Oh.... I just remember that guy who was beating us up...." Yami halted.  
  
"There are other people who beat you up to?!" He asked weakly. Yugi began to cry. Yami bent down, wiping his tears.  
  
"I'm sorry...."  
  
"No.... it's not you Yami..... it's just...." He sobbed. Yami's eyes softened.  
  
".... what? You can tell me anything if you want Yugi..." No. Yugi had too much dark secrets of the past, to dark to reveal. Yugi stammered, smiling slightly.  
  
"Well.... no. I don't really have a-anything to say... but yeah, other p- people do beat me up sometimes... but I p-p-probely deserve it..." Yami grabbed Yugi by the hands, looking down at him angrily.  
  
"Don't say that! No one deserves to be like this!" He nearly yelled, softening as Yugi had a slight tear coming down his face. Yami sadly sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi.... I can lose my temper easily...." He apologized, remembering that Yugi was still very young. Yugi smiled, ignoring the tear.  
  
"Don't worry a-about that Y-yami... you are right I-I guess...." He stuttered, crossing the road without looking. Something then stun him.  
  
*Vision*  
  
The same man from his dream sucked up more souls, laughing loudly. A desert, full of bodies, callapsed onto the ground. The man still worn the same cape, with the same eye glowing brightly. He then saw a trembling boy with white hair, screaming for mercy. He worn some kind of necklace with a huge ring on the tip. The man beamed, reaching for the ring. He stopped as the ring shinned brightly. The man was stunned as he got hit on the face when an older boy appeared. The man gasped amazed, saying:  
  
"There's a dark soul upon your item!" The older boy smiled evily, aiming another punch at the man, but this time, the man teleported. The younger boy squealed as the man held out his hand.  
  
"Your soul is now-" The older boy slammed into the man, loosing his concentration. The older boy then shouted in pain as the man pulled out a knife, stabbing him into the leg, then....  
  
*End Vision*  
  
"YUGI!" Yami shouted at him. Yugi suddenly came to his senses, looking to his left, seeing a speeding car. Yami shrugged.  
  
"Move out of the way!" He shouted, but Yugi's legs where stiff of fear. Yami then ran up, pushing Yugi out of the way, skidding on the cement painfully, then...  
  
*Crash!*  
  
Yami shot across the road, a trail of blood following behind him. The car halted, seeing the half dead boy lying on the road.  
  
"Oh my god! Someone call the ambulance!" A girl screamed running to Yami. Yugi then got up, tears streaming down his face, full of giult and fear.  
  
"What have I done...? YAMI!" He screamed, running to his friend. The girl glanced at Yugi.  
  
"Stay here! I'll be right back!" She shouted, running to the pay phone. A crowd of people crowded Yami, wandering what happening. Yugi hugged Yami, not carrying about the blood on himself.  
  
"Yami... Yami.... please.... h-hang in th-there..." Yami's eyes where closed shut, blood on his side and chest. An ambulance then appeared, carrying Yami into the truck. Yugi then crawled in with the girl, dumstruck. Yugi couldn' t help but to cry, it was all his fault, if he hadn't had the vision, Yami wouldn't he hurt at all. Yugi cursed himself wildly, blamming everything on himself. The girl looked at the crying boy, holding Yami's hand tightly. The girl closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be alright. Beleive me..." She said, trying to calm down Yugi, but not much success. Yugi then feared what his parents would do, kill him, or ignore him? He was so unsure.  
  
(Six hours later)  
  
Yami opened his eyes, bandages around himself. He looked around, seeing his hand with Yugi's. He heard Yugi's sobs, kept on saying that it was his fault. Yami smiled.  
  
"Hey... what's the tears about Aibou?" He asked. Yugi gasped, hugging Yami tightly.  
  
"Y-y-y-y-yami..... I'm so s-sorry..... I'm so sor-ry.... it's all my fault.... it's all m-my fault..." His sobs became louder. Yami's eyes softened.  
  
"No.... it wasn't your fault...." He said quietly, but weakly. Yami sat up, feeling his chest. It was hard to breathe. Yugi gasped.  
  
"N-no! You should stay here.... please..." He weeped. Yami shook his head.  
  
"No, Aibou. I'm alright. Who knows what your parents would do to you..." He siad, grinning. More tears came down Yugi.  
  
"W-when you where sleeping, I thought I was going to lose you.... I didn't want to be alone.... I wouldn't live with myself if you left me..." He weeped slowly. Yami grinned.  
  
"Oh Yugi... remember the promise I made to you?" Yugi nodded.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Yugi... I will promise you, I will never leave you behind.... I'll be there for you... ok?"  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"I told you I'd always be there, even when it seems tense or impossible, think of me. Ok?" Yugi giggled, hugging Yami. Yugi sighed with releif, feeling alot more better. The door suddenly opened as Yugi let go of Yami. The girl from the accident came in, grinning.  
  
"Oh! You are alright! That's good news!" She giggled. She seemed to be Joey and Tritans age, with shoulder length hair and a pink skirt with a red vest.  
  
"I thought you were a gonner for a minute Yami!" Yami raised his eyebrow.  
  
"How did you now my name?" He asked patiently. The girl laughed.  
  
"Your friend Yugi told me. He said you were his best friend. By the way. My name is Tea. I am pleased to meet you." Yami beamed, standing up. Tea jumped.  
  
"Even more amazing! You can stand and walk from a crash like that! Wow super!" She fancied. Yugi smiled weakly.  
  
Hmm... she's seems talkative. But oh well, she helped me with Yami. They all gasped as they heard a yell.  
  
"What do you mean speeding? I was going by the limit! That wasn't speeding!" Seto Kaiba shouted, holding a ticket or $5000 dollars. The officer sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you went pass a red light. Yoy nearly killed someone today." Seto moaned, flinging the ticket.  
  
"Please, sir.... let me go and pick up Mokuba! I promised him I'd pick him up!" He whinned. The officer sighed deeply.  
  
"Not until the victim wakes up and on his feet. If he doesn't live, in the bars for you!" He sniggered, walking away from Seto. Seto sighed.  
  
"Oh man.... I shouldn't of went pass the red light.... ???" He looked at Yami, Yugi and Tea, over joyed.  
  
"Oh! Geez!" He said running to them.  
  
"Your okay! Thank god! My name is Seto Kaiba.... are you okay..?" They all nodded weakly. Seto smiled.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I promised my little brother Mokuba to pick him up... but now.." Seto sighed, looking at the clock.  
  
"I'm too late...." Yami shook his head.  
  
"That's ok, I'm sure your brother will forgive you...." He siad. Seto grinned.  
  
"Thank you... I owe you all for giving you a fright. Why don't you spend a night at our house?" He offered. Tea gasped.  
  
"You don't have a house! It's a masion! We can?" She asked. Seto nodded nervously.  
  
"You can bring your friends, but not to much, I don't want them to get lost..." Yugi gazed at him.  
  
"You can get lost i-in your house?" He asked playfully, but not recovering from his shock. Seto moaned.  
  
"Yeah... but hey, we have camers's" Yami nodded, agreeing to his terms. Yami knocked on Joeys door, who opened it sadly, then surprised.  
  
"Hey Yugi!....?" Joey looked at Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Two Yugi's? This is wierd..." Yami and Yugi laughed.  
  
They soon told Joey about Seto, as he agreed. Joey smacked his fist on Tristan's door.  
  
"... yeah....?" Tristan asked, closing his door. Tea and Joey beamed, telling him about the crash and Seto. Tristan then nodded, setting out with his friends. Yugi then stopped, in fear as the others ran into the house, except Yami. Yami looked at him.  
  
"Yugi...? Yugi?" He asked, bending down to him. Yugi began to cry, stiff as a tree. He then fell onto the ground, holding his head and sceamed.  
  
"Shit!" Yami cursed. Tristan paused, looking at Yugi. Tristan yelped.  
  
"Hey! Guys! A little help here!" He shouted as the other two ran out.  
  
"What's wrong with Yugi?" Tea asked worriedly. Joey stared at Yami, who was trying to settle Yugi down. Yugi screamed in pain. Yami's third eye glowed, seeing what was happening. Seto then came running out, confused.  
  
"What the? Get him into the house!" He shouted, helping Yami carry Yugi into the mansion.  
  
To be continued....  
  
me: Moan... sigh. hic. That reallt killed my hands. ~_~;;  
  
Yugi: W-what's going to happen to me? *o*;;  
  
Kaiba:(smirls) Your going to shiffle up and die. ^_^  
  
Yami: Shuddup..... -_-;;  
  
Me: (Sigh) Again, i want to thank all wh read this. I know, it's boring, but like I said, wait for the later chapters. Thank you all! ^_^  
  
Kaiba: Save your speech kiddo.... -_-;;  
  
Me................. ^_^;; 


	3. Dueling pain

AHHH!! I missed something really important in chapy 2! I am so sorry about the spelling mistakes and errors, my computer went bezerk, and I couln't write or change anything! Well. Here is chapter 3. If you want to go to my other story, 'Best enemy's, yet best friends, or not?', feel free to go. ok, here's the 3rd chapy. Oh Yeah, I dont own yu-gi-oh!(Of course) There are a couple things I made up, though. But otherwise, that's it! OK, I may have some mistakes on this story, dont blame me! But thanks to all you who have done the reviews, thank you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Dueling Pain  
  
  
  
Tea worriedly looked at Yugi with a concerned look. Yugi was fast asleep, mumbling words out of pain, snuggling up into a ball, tears coming down his face. Yami sat beside his fallen friend, holding his hand. Seto sighed misserably.  
  
"This really isn't my day... first, I got a ticket for parking, next I nearly killed someone, second I got yet another ticket, forth I couldn't pick up mokuba, and fifth, Yugi is in pain....." Joey and Tristan looked at each other, grinning at Seto.  
  
" We should declare this day as Seto Day." Joey laughed slightly, careful not to upset the others. Seto blinked, then turned to Yami, who was worried as ever. Yami paused. He had never felt this way before for other people, just a bit, but never this much for Yugi. Yugi moaned slightly, slight tears coming down his face.  
  
~*Dream/ Nightmare*~  
  
Black. Everything was black with swirling pain. Fire began to sprout from the ground, around an ancient carved wall... with millions of carvings in it. A very small symbol was engraved in the middle of all, with a simple look. There was suddenly screams, clouding the air once again. Blood splattered onto the wall, making Yugi cry and clutch himself more. The same man appeared, grinning of the look of death. The same boy sat againest the wall, beaten siverly near death. The other boy was no where to be in sight. The man smiled at the fallen boy, walking up to the wall. He then started to whisper:  
  
"One with the choice to come and be brave, is the ones innocence that no on could save.  
  
Some choose left, and some choose right, but beware of the powers true might.  
  
Carvings with tails spite out poison, some may cast out the spell of Susion.  
  
Choose carefully, and not one missed place, for one may cause your life, or a terrifying trace.  
  
Beware. Beware. Our powers are great. If you come to take this path, there is no where to escape."  
  
The man then started to press carvings from all around. Yugi then saw the first nine, but the mans cape blocked the last one, making it hard to see. Sharp pain added to his chest, finding it hard to breathe. The man calmly backed away as the walls split in two, forming a huge door. The man walked in, as a flash of light bursted. The man still kept going, getting closser and closser... and the pain got worse...., two people forming a shadow.... whispering:  
  
Forbbiden Magic....  
  
~*End dream*~  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" Yugi screamed, grasping into Yami's hand. Seto jumped Tea and Tristan ran down the stairs. Yami held Yugi close, who was crying harshly.  
  
" Yugi.... there there..... I'm here...." He said gently, soothing Yugi down. Tea's eye's watered, tears coming down here eyes.  
  
"W-what's wrong with him?" Tristan asked quietly. Seto closed his eyes.  
  
"Is he sick?" He asked Yami. Yugi then hugged Yami, his tears soaking up to his buckle- like shirt, gasping for air. Yami softly patted Yugi on the back.  
  
"What wrong aibou?" He asked, placing Yugi onto his knees. Tristan and Tea stared tearfully. Yugi stuttered.  
  
"....s-s-s-somethings w-wrong..... somethings going t-t-t-t-to happen...." He cried, digging his face into his beaten hands. Yami sgihed painfully.  
  
"... what happened?" He said slowely with a sad tone. Yugi cried even more, as Tea felt like her heart has torn to peices. Yugi stammered.  
  
"... this g-guy.... went into a-a wall.... light bursted o-o-out like the fire.... saying..... s-saying...." Yugi whippered, his sobs becoming louder. Seto crossed his arms.  
  
"If you want, i'll call the ambulance....-"  
  
"-N-NO!!!" Yugi shouted as his voice echoed through the mansion. Sato gasped, his nerves being jolted. Yami looked at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"What did he say Yugi? What happened next?" Seto raised his eyebrow, not expecting Yami to ask that question. Yugi hicced.  
  
"...F-f-f.... f-forbid-den m-magi-c...." He gulped out, wipping his tears on his sleeve. Horror struck Yami, widdening his eyes. Seto stared at him, eye to eye.  
  
"What? Forbidden Magic? What's the concern?" He sneered quietly. Yami painfully smiled, hidding his fears. He looked down to Yugi. He already had a bad dream, it was not worth to get angry and run out the door, but anger still struck him. Tristan and Seto looked at each other silently.  
  
"What?" Tea whispered. Yugi whimpered, then letting go of Yami, sitting on the bed gulping air. Yami smiled akwardly, standing up. Yugi cried.  
  
"W-where are y-you going?!" He trembled. Yami turned around, smiling slightly.  
  
"I'm going to go with finish unfinished business... I'll be back Yugi." He trailed off. tea and Tristan walked to the crying little boy, sucked by his innocense. Seto watched as Yami walked out the door into the pouring rain. Seto started to wonder.  
  
Seto:  
  
Hmmm... he's acting quite suspicious.... Seto turned to Yugi. maybe best if I go follow him... but I wonder what is this... 'Forbidden Magic'....?  
  
Seto beamed, walking out the door. Tristan raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Where are you going?" The twelve year old asked thoughtfully. Seto grinned, turning to them.  
  
"Erm. I have to go pay the tickets. I'll be back..." He suspicially grinned, running out the door. There was a sudden yawn as Joey entered the room, rubbing his eyes. Tristan and Tea angrily stared at Joey. Joey grinned.  
  
"What?" He asked confused. Tristan sighed and sweatdropped, turning to Tea.  
  
"Sigh... a heard of elephants never woke him up, and i'm surprised he's up now..." He grinned at Tea. Joey growled, taking another step.  
  
"Hey! I can wake up if I want!...WHOA!!!" Joey shuddered, thunbling and tumbling down the stairs. Yugi watched as his friend landed onto the floor with a 'thump'. Joey painfully looked up to the two, laughing. Joey maoned a painfull laugh.  
  
"Hah hah. Very funny....?" Yugi then started to scream, things flooding into his head swiftly. Joey jumped up, limping to his friend.  
  
"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" He asked mischeaviously. Tristan and Tea started to panic. Tristan growled at Joey.  
  
"WELL!? Get some water! Yami and Seto aren't here so we have to take care of Yug!" He shouted. Joey jumped, doing a salute, running into the hall. Yugi cried in pain, having another vision.  
  
Yami walked through the pouring rain as thunder and lightning ruled the sky. Yami then shook his head, feeling it wrong to leave Yugi behind, but it was the best he could do for him were he was heading. Yami then came across the road he had been hitten by a car, sending bitter pain to his throught.'Construction. Keep Out.' It red. He quickly ran into the other block. Seto then appeared, spitting at the memory.  
  
"I hate being late..." He shrugged, running were Yami headed. Yami carefully stopped, looking at the house were Yugi lived. It was a wreck. Yami suddenly paused as a chair flinged through the glass, shattering it instantly. Yami quickly hid behind a bush, spying on what they were saying.  
  
"HE'S LATE AGAIN!!" Shitako screamed, throwing a lamp, nearly hitting his head. Tabasha nodded wildly.  
  
"THE KIDS GONNA DIE WHEN HE COMES HOME!!" He shouted, pounding his fistig onto the table. Shitako rolled her eyes.  
  
"We have to keep him alive, but in bad shape. That was his orders." Yami suddenly felt the anger welcome him.  
  
Yami:  
  
THOSE BASTARDS!! Taking orders to nearly kill Yugi!? This is it! I've had it! I now I seen them before!! Yami angrily jumped out fromthe bushes, kicking the door open with full force. Shitano and Tabasha gasped.  
  
"Who the hell are you bitch!" She shouted. Yami growled, pushing Tabasha out of the way, grabbing his wife, choking her onto the wall, unable to breathe. Tabasha roared.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted, grabbing another lamp, aiming at Yami's head. Yami angrily turned around, his eyes burning with passion and anger, held out his hand. Shiketo felt that his body was numb, unable to move. Shitako gasped for air, staring at Yami.  
  
"...wha....do..you....want..." She choked. Yami through an angerly glance at her, tightening his grip. Shitako nearly screamed. Yami growled.  
  
"I want some answers dammit! And you better answer..." He shouted, throwing Shitako onto the floor, coughing for air. Tabasha growled feriously.  
  
"Bastard! Just come in here wanting some answers!" He sniggered. Yami angrily threw a tight punch right at Tabasha, who stummbled into the couch. Yami stared at him eye to eye, making it feel frightening.  
  
"Bitch! I want answers and I want them now!!" He yelled. Tabasha and Shitano shivered, not daring to move. Yami took a deep breathe, trying to settle down.  
  
"Who sent you!" There was no answer. He grabbed Tabasha fiercly by the throat.  
  
"WHO SENT YOU!!" He yelled louder. Shitako was silent, but Tabasha talked.  
  
"Our... our master......" He swallowed. Yami growled.  
  
"WHY HAVE YOU REALESED THE FORBIDDEN MAGIC!!" He bellowed. Tabasha shrugged.  
  
".....we haven't..... .yet....." He said sniggering quietly. Yami then let go, full ander upon him.  
  
"Do you now how dangerous that is!? HUH?!" He shouted. Tabasha laughed, standing up, nearly thumbling. He reached for his pocket, pulling out a deck of cards. Yami stared at him, sneering.  
  
"Do you wish to duel me?" He asked sort of cooly. Yami nodded, closing his eyes. The third eye glowed brightly, the room suddenly swirled as the location changed. Tabasha opened his eyes, finding himself on a duel stadium. Shitano opened her eyes, gasping as she breathed for air. Yami smiled.  
  
"This is the Shadow Realm. The mosters are real and in full power here." He continued.  
  
"We start with 8000 life points each. Whoever wins, well let me explain that." He through a quick glance at Shitano, who was terrified.  
  
"If I win, I will send you back to the graveyard. If you win, you can beat the crap outta me." He said willingly. Tabasha sniggered.  
  
"Yes. I agree with those terms. Now lets duel!" He grinned, shufflig his deck. Yami then withdrawed five cards. Tabasha sneered.  
  
"You first move." He coughed. Yami shook his head, glancing at the cards.  
  
Yami:  
  
Doma the Angel of Silence. Reinforcements.Water Omotics. Ansatsu, and Pot of Greed. It is best if I start with the weakest monster, Water Omotics, at defanse mode to see what he is up to. I really don't like that grin he has on his face...  
  
Tabasha smirked.  
  
"Make your move..." Yami nodded.  
  
"Alright. I put Water Omotics In Defense Mode!" He shouted, placing the card down. A female women appeared on the feild with a jar in her hands. She smiled, pouring water around. A dragon suddenly formed, swivering around Water Omotics, placing a protective feild. Yami smirked.  
  
"And I place this trap card as well!" He said, placing the Reinforcements in play.  
  
"My turn has ended." He said wisely. Tabasha sneered, placing a card in attack mode.  
  
"Hah! Your Water Omotics is no match for my Rude Kaiser! Attack!" He shouted. A crocadile like moster appeared with the axes on each side of it's fists. It roared loudly, running and slashing the female beast. The Water Omotics screamed as she dissapeared. Yami cursed.  
  
Points lost: 0 Yami: 8000  
  
Current points: Shikeno: 8000  
  
Yami shrugged, drawing a card. La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. Yami started to think.  
  
Yami:  
  
Hmmm. La Jinn and Rude Kaiser both have the same attack points, if I place La Jinn, he and Rude Kaiser would be both destroyed. But, if I use the Reinforements card, his attack wil rise to 2300, winning againest Rude Kaiser.  
  
Yami held the card, placing it.  
  
"I summon La Jinn! The Mysticle Genie of the Lamp!" He shouted as a genie appeared, crossing his arms like he was going to grant a wish. Shikeno snorted .  
  
"You are stupid! They both have the same attack points! Hahaha! Fine! I play Dark Elf in attack mode!" She shouted, summoning the oppisite of the beuatiful Mystical Elf. The Dark Elf smiled evily at La Jinn. Tabasha grinned.  
  
Tabasha:  
  
hah! My Dark Elf has the attack of 2000, and could get rid of La Jinn in one hit. Rude Kaiser can attack that dweebs life points! This is perfect!  
  
"Attack my Dark Elf! Attack La Jinn!" He ordered and watched at the elf as it sent out a blast. There was a huge explosion, covering the veiw. Yami coughed, grinning as he flipped over a trap card.  
  
"I activate the reinforcements card! Raising la Jinn's attack to 2300!" He explained as a protective sheild covered La Jinn. The Dark Elf screamed as her blast didn't do any effect. Tabasha roared angrily. Yami laughed, drawing another card.  
  
Yami:  
  
Hmm. This is a useful card. Spell Binding Circle. I can lower Dark Elf's attack to 1300, and Doma the Angel of Silence can take care of her.  
  
Yami grinned, placing out the trap card onto the field. He then pulled out Doma, summoning her.  
  
"Doma! The Angel of Silence in attack mode!" He shouted as an odd looking angel appeared holding a dark staff. The angel winked as she angled her staff towards the Dark Elf. Dark Elf rolled her eyes, grinning afterward. Tabasha laughed, drawing out another card.  
  
Tabasha:  
  
This can be a useful card. Swords Of Revealing Light. In Time, I can draw the ultimate card in my deck, defeating this guy. But first, I'll take care of Doma.  
  
Tabasha grinned, pointing at the angel.  
  
"First, I will put Rude Kaiser in defense mode...." He said as the monster covered himself at his 1600 defense. "Dark Elf may not be able to hurt your La Jinn, but she can destroy Doma! Attack!" He demanded hungrily. Yami shook his head grinning.  
  
"She is not strong enough."  
  
"What?! You are bluffing! She is stronger!" Yami smirked.  
  
"Learn it the hardway if you erge. You are not going to win." He said calmly. Tabasha let out a nervous breakdown. Dark Elf turned to Doma, still grinning and winking, aiming a blast until-  
  
"Not so fast!" Yami smirked, flipping over the card.  
  
"I activate Spell Binding Circle on your Dark Elf! Weaking her by 700 points!" Dark Elf began to scream as her power weakened to 1300. Doma gave a giggle, attacking Dark Elf. Dark Elf dissapeared, with with Tabasha cursing madly, and loosing 700 life points.  
  
"Dammit! I shouldn't of put Rude Kaiser in Defense mode!" He shouted as La Jinn attacked the crocodile. Yami grinned.  
  
Points lost: Shikero: 700 Yami: 8000  
  
Current Points: Tabasha: 7300  
  
"There is no way you can eascape." He alughed. Tabasha smirked, looking at his card calmly. Yami drawed a card.  
  
Yami:  
  
Curse Of Dragon. His attack points are 2000, and La Jinns is 2300. They will lower his life points if he doesn't place a monster. But, why isn't he using trap or magic cards?  
  
Yami pulled out the card, placing it on attack mode.  
  
"Curse of Dragon! I summon you!" He shouted as the yellow, horned dragon appeared. The dragon roared loudly, causing Shitano to gasped.  
  
"Curse of Dragon! Attack life points!" He shouted as the dragon took points. La Jinn also did the same. Shikero growled evily.  
  
Points lost: Shikero: 4300 Yami: 8000  
  
Current Points: Tabasha: 3000  
  
Tabasha drawed a card, grinning evily. Yami paused, looking into his eyes.  
  
Yami:  
  
Somethings not right.  
  
Tabasha held out a card, placing it down. Yami nearly yelled.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"That's Right! Swords of Revealing Light! You lose three turns!" He laughed. Yami growled.  
  
Yami:  
  
I should of put Curse of Dragon and La Jinn in defense mode.... no worry's, though. The heart of the cards will guild me.  
  
Yami watched closley as Tabasha held out another card, having a triumph smile. Shitano grinned.  
  
"I call upon.... Phantom Lightning Curse!" He shouted as a burst of light blinded everything. Yami shrugged.  
  
Yami:  
  
What? I've never heard of that card before!  
  
Yami opened his eyes, seeing a female ghost with lightning- like hair, different colored dress with ribbons, a long staff, and gleamering golden eyes. Yami nearly fainted when he saw the attack and defense points.  
  
"What?!" He shouted, trying not to beleive what he could see. Tabasha laughed.  
  
"Yes! Stronger then a Blue Eyes White Dragon! This beast has 7000 attack points, and 5500 defense points! See if you can get rid of it!" He smiled, pointing at La Jinn.  
  
"Alright Lightning! Attack La Jinn!" He shouted as the female raised her staff, a lightning bolt shocking La Jinn, dissapearing. Yami suddenly felt pain on his chest. He moaned in pain, holdin his breathe. He slammed his fist, still cannot beleive it. Tabasha laughed.  
  
" I forgot to mension that this card has the power to deleiver the monster that has been destroyed pain into the opponent. So be prepared.  
  
Points Lost:Yami:4700 Yami: 4300  
  
Current Points: Tabasha: 3000  
  
He lost a whole chunk of his life points in one hit! Yami just couldn't figure it out. He silently drawed another card, unable to attack.  
  
Yami:  
  
Giant Soldier of Stone is one of my best defenses along with the Mystical Elf. Hope is losing for me. What will happen if I lose? Yami shook his head.  
  
No. I can't let that get to me. I came here to help Yugi and figure out the secrets of the Forbidden magic. I can't let him do this.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I have no choice but to put Curse of Dragon in defence mode, and my new card I drew, Giant Soldier of Stone in Defense mode." He said shortly. Tabasha sniggered, attacking the Souldier of Stone. Yami moaned.  
  
Points Lost: 0 Yami: 4300  
  
Current Points: Shikeno: 3000  
  
Shikeno laughed, drawing another card.  
  
"I play Lightning! Attack!" He demended harshly. The Dragon screeched as Yami felt his heart beat swiftly, breathing very hard. It was now his turn yami shrugged, ctching his breathe. Tabasha grinned.  
  
"This is your last move. Make it quick so I can beat the lights out of Yugi." He grinned. Yami paused between gulps.  
  
"Yugi...." Yami looked at his deck. This was it. if he didn't get a card strong enough, he would have failed to keep his promise to Yugi. Yami closed his eyes.  
  
Yami:  
  
Heart of the cards..... help me...... please help me....  
  
He opened his eyes, holding a card. He started to panic, but then started to laugh. Tabasha shrugged.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked suspiciously. Yami smirked with his eyes burning.  
  
"I have a stragety that will knock you down." He said, turning over his card.  
  
"I will show you something!" He said. A  
  
"Its not going to work. Any monsters attack points are too low attack point are too weak." He grinned. Yami shook his head.  
  
"No, theres more to it. First, I play pot of greed, which I can draw 2 cards." He explained, drawing 2 cards.  
  
Yami:  
  
yes! I got the nesecary cards, all I have to go is play it!  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"I play a magic card, Dark Hole!" He shouted as Tabasha felt the horror strick into him.  
  
"WHAT?! NO!!" He shouted. Yami grinned as the Phantom Lightning Curse vanished. Yami then pulled out another card.  
  
" Then I play the Dark Magician in attack mode! Attack his life points!" He shouted. Tabasha screamed.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Points Lost: Shikero: 2500 Yami: 4000  
  
Current Points: Tabasha: 500  
  
Yami laughed.  
  
"Then I play Ansatsu! Attack life points!" He demended. Tabasha smashed his fist on the monitor angrily. Shitano screamed.  
  
Points Lost: 1700 Yami: 4000 winner  
  
Current Points: Shikero: 0000 losser  
  
The lacation started to swirl back to their house, cursing because they lost. Yami stood in front of Tabasha, grinning.  
  
"Don't worry. You and your so called wife will be spending the rest of your lives in the graveyard... but if you apologize what you have done to Yugi, I will let you go." He said. Yabasha and Shitano growled.  
  
"We aren't taking that kind of shit." Tabasha sniggered. Yami angered, raising his hand.  
  
"Mind Crus-" he suddenly felt sharp pain on his back, slamming into the floor. Shitano laughed, forcing Yami up.  
  
"Hah! Take this Bitch!" She shouted, punching Yami into th stomach, his wind knocked out of him. Tabasha laughed.  
  
"Ha! Great job! Take that!" He said, kicking him on the side. Yami smashed into the wall. Struggling to get up, Shitano got a glass, smashing it into Yami's shoulder. Yami cried out of pain. Seto paused, hearing the moan coming behind him.  
  
"Shit!" He shouted, heading back to the house with the broken window. Shikeno grabbed Yami by the neck, throwing him into the floor, blood everywhere. Yami coughed, trying to get up. Shitano then kicked him on his other side, causing him to moan painfully. Tabasha laughed.  
  
"I give no shit if you won the duel or not. But it's payback time bastard!" He shouted, smacking Yami on the face. Yami coughed more and gasped for more air. This was nearly killing. Seto rushed up to the door, seeing Yami on the ground. Seto jumped.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!?" He shouted, blocking a punch Shitano aimed at Yami. Yami opened his swollen eye, seeing Seto, struggling up. Seto then got the air knocked out of him as Shitano kicked him into the ribs. Seto callapsed into the floor., then standing up.  
  
"BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Seto shouted, smacking Tabasha on the face. Shikeno slammed into Shitano, standing up till...  
  
"BO LANGORTA!!!" Yami shouted nearly fainting as the souls paused, making them callapse. Seto looked at Yami's beaten face, then catching him before he fell onto the ground. Seto stared at him.  
  
"Why the hell did you come here?! Are they dead?!" He smiled. Yami closed his eyes.  
  
"N-no.... hmmm........" Seto watched at Yami slowely blocked out. Seto wiped this blood of his face, looking at it.  
  
"Yugi isn't going to like this."  
  
  
  
WHOA! My hands are killing me. I know, spelling, but I'm poor at it I guess. What will happen to Yami? Who will Yugi react? Who is this mysterious 'Master?' Oh yeah, Bukura will make an appearence in the next chapy. So be patient and keep on checking! Thank you! ps. I have no clue yugi;'s parents are called, but I called them Shitano and tabasha. if you see a Shikeno, Thats really Tabasha.^_^;; 


	4. Time Portral

Hello Again! This is the forth chapter. Already the first week and she gives us a tone of books and homework.... sigh. Anyway, thanks for being patient, and sorry for the slow update. Most chapters will be this slow know, so check about every 2 to 3 days! Oh yeah... I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!... geeeeez. do I really have to keep on saying that?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four: Time Portral  
  
  
  
Yugi began to scream even louder, his head feeling like it could burst. Tristan held Yugi as Joey came running back with a bucket of water. Joey suddenly thumbled.  
  
"Whoa!!" He stammered, letting go of the bucket. Tea screamed as the bucket splashed onto her. Tristan growled.  
  
"JOEY!!!" He shouted, picking up the bucket, slamming it on his head. Joey grinned, rubbing his head painfully. Tea looked at Yugi.  
  
"This isn't helping Yugi! What do we do!" She paniced. Joey stood up, thinking.  
  
~*Dream/ nightmare*~  
  
There was blood. Blood all over a boys face, looking quite fimiliar. The two people laughed, kicking and puching, till another boy ran up, saving him. They were limping on the sidewalk, nearly to their deaths. One was knocked out, the other carried him, but struggling. Yugi paused his screams, when he saw an old foe. It was Sid! What the hell was he doing there? Sid laughed, grinning at the boys, knocking the other out. The boys callapsed, rain pouring onto them. The knocked out boy suddenly opened one of his eyes, closing right after.  
  
"Yugi...."  
  
~*End Dream*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Yugi shouted, flipping his eyes wide open. Tristan jumped, falling onto the floor. Tea held Yugi hand.  
  
"Yugi! What's wrong?! We were worried.... you were screaming-" Yugi looked up to her eyes, trembling with fear. Joey sighed.  
  
"Where's Yami?!" He demanded. Joey laughed a bit.  
  
"Don't you remember? He went out to do some unfinished business. Why?" He asked, Yugi jumped to his feet. Tristan stood up.  
  
"I think Seto went to pay his ticket. He said he would be back." Yugi fell to his knees.  
  
Yugi:  
  
NOOO!!!!! The dream is real! The dream is real! What's happening?! Why is it starting to take shape?! WHY!?!?!?!?!" He screamed in his mind. Joey bent down, patting his back.  
  
"What.... what is it? Do you want me to find Yami and Seto?" He asked, trying to cheer him up. Yugi gulped with tears.  
  
"They are in trouble! We've got to find them!" He cried. Tristan nodded, heading to the door. Joey gasped, running after Tristan.  
  
"Hey! I said I was going to look for him!" He sweared. Tristan grinned.  
  
"Don't want you to get in trouble, do we?" He smirked. Joey moaned.  
  
"Whatever....." Tea jumped up.  
  
"W-what about me!? What do I do?!" She scoulded. Joey smirked as Tristan walked out the door.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We go and find Seto and Yami: and you stay here with Yugi." Tea looked down at the trembling Yugi, cold tears still streaming down his face. Tea nodded slightly as Joey ran after Tristan.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" He shouted.  
  
Seto coughed as he dragged Yami, nearly fainting as well. The rain was heavy, feeling like hail stinging onto your face. It was living hell. Seto breathed heavily, falling onto his hands and knees. Yami lied beside him, eyes deeply shut tight, blood on his lip and near his eyes, slowely washed away by the rain. Seto coughed, his heart beating wildly. A sudden laugh filled the air along with the rain. Sid suddenly came out from the darkness, sniggering. Seto shrugged.  
  
"Ah. This kid..." He pointed at Yami.  
  
"He looks like that kid who beat me up yesterday. Heh! Looks like he's had it. I'll just take it outta ya!" He laughed, smacking Seto on the face with his foot. Seto plunged into the wall, his lip bleeding harshly. Seto growled loudly.  
  
"Get lost bastard!" He shouted, gaining his confidense. Sid laughed, punching Seto into the stomach. Seto painfully fell into the cement. Sid laughed with pleasure.  
  
"Hah! You want me to get lost? Alright! After I take care of ya!" He smugged a smirk, throwing a deadly punch at Seto's face. Seto winced, unable to move. Yami opened his eye slightly, feeling the anger into him welcome. Seto moaned as Sid choked him againest the wall. Sid gasped amazed as he saw him struggle up to his feet. Sid let go of Seto, grinning at Yami. Yami leaned againest the wall weakly. Sid looked at Yami with a smirk.  
  
"Ha! You made a whimpy decision! You should of stayed put, and your friend would of took the beating! Now you ask for it!" He said, tightening his fist. Yami gave a half smile, trying to keep his coughs in. Sid angered.  
  
"What are you smiling about?! Your grave? Heh! You are the losser!" He shouted, aiming a kick at Yami. Yami held out his hand.  
  
"Mind Crush!" He shouted with all his might. Sid stopped, feeling his body somehow different. Sid then screamed as his soul shattered, running away, then callapsing a block away, souless. Yami winced painfully, finding it hard to breathe. Seto closed his eyes and Yami callapsed, unable to do anything for his fallen friend.  
  
Tea smiled weakly as Yugi stopped his tears slowely, but still in terror. Yugi shivered. Tea looked out the window, seeing the bright flashes of the thunder and lightning. Yugi jumped, sqeezing his soaked pillow.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure they will come back. Nothing is going to happen..." She whispered. Yugi shook his head, then feeling sharp pain in his head. Yugi stammered as he screamed out of pain.  
  
"Not again!" She paniced as the doors opened. A boy with long black hair appeared with a red bandana around his neck, holding a golden watch. The boy jumped.  
  
"What are you doing here? What's wrong with him?" The boy said as a stranger, running up to Tea and Yugi.  
  
~*Vision*~  
  
Waves. All there was, was waves. An evil laughter approached after that, the man from his previous dreams. The man laughed louder, but no where to be found or in sight. There was another huge flash as the location changed, forming sand around the land. It was the same location Yugi dreampt of with the white haired boy and a ring, but nothing was there. The hot sun seemed so real, finding himself sweating and gasping even more. Another girl suddenly appeared, shouting and swearing out of anger. The man laughed, suddenly appearing from no where. The girl cursed.  
  
"Damn you! What do you want?!" She shouted angrily. The man laughed in a girly tone.  
  
"I want the code. Give me the damn code and your life will be spared." He smiled calmly. The girl refused. She wore a beautiful dress which has been ripped slightly, and a golden necklace. The girl smirked.  
  
"No damn shit like you is going to get it! I'd rather be killed bastard!" She shouted, digging her fist into the sand. The man sighed.  
  
"I tried to give you a chance. But you refused like the others. You must suffer the coniquence. I shall find it myself. Any last words?" The girl spat at the man's shoe.  
  
"Find it at your grave bitch." She cursed. The man then kicked her face, holding out his hand. The girl turned away, feeling her body part from herself.  
  
"Your soul- is now mine." He said calmly as the screaming girl callapsed. The man smiled, walking forward to the sun.  
  
"When I find you, you better prepare to duel."  
  
~*End Vision*~  
  
".......... uhn......" Yugi whimpered, opening his eyes. The boy and Tea sighed in releif. Tea smiled gladly.  
  
"Thank god! You are alright!" She faced the boy grinning.  
  
"This is Seto's little brother, Mokuba." Mokuba nodded playfully. Tea smiled.  
  
"I told him almost everything. So you don't need to panic." Yugi moaned quietly as he stood up, giving mokuba a weak smile. Mokuba glanced at Tea.  
  
"What do you mean ' almost everything'?" He asked. Tea grinned emptyhanded. Yugi sighed. Mokuba stared at him.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. Yugi closed his eyes, unable to explain anything.  
  
Tristan and Joey gasped for air, bending down for a breathe. Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Where are those guys...?" He asked. Joey moaned.  
  
"I... wish.. you could.. tell me...." He smugged. Tristan rolled his eyes, standing back up.  
  
"They' ve gotta be here somewhere....!" Joey gasped as he saw two bodies on the ground. Tristan stared at Joey.  
  
"What? What is it Joey?" He asked. Tristan suddenly glanced at Joeys direction, jumping.  
  
"Yami!?"  
  
"Seto?!" They both shouted, running up to them. The rain felt like needles now, nearly inmpossible to see. Seto trembled slightly, his left eye cut with blood. Seto couldn't bear the pain to open his eyes, nor even talk. Yami was completly knocked out. Joey felt Seto's pulse.  
  
"Phew.... he's alive..." He sighed, looking over to Tristan. Tristan started to shake from the coldness.  
  
"Hes alive.. but.. but just barely... I wonder what happened...." He trailed off. Joey shrugged, lifting Seto up to his arms, dragging him towards the mansion. Tristan did the same, following Joey. Joey glared at Tristan.  
  
"How... far is the mansion?" He asked in a annoyed tone. Tristan sighed.  
  
"In the other side of town.... I don't even know how we got here..." He grinned. Joey growled.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Yugi trembled, feeling his warmth on his hands. Tea sighed.  
  
"Yugi..... are you sure your alright....?" She asked in a concerned tone. Yugi was still silent from his vision. What code? What was it for? For what? Questions bursted into his mind like fire works exploding. The doors suddenly slammed open as Joey kicked, dragging Seto. Mokuba's eyes suddenly turned playful into terrified. Mokuba ran to his older brother.  
  
"Noo!! Seto! What.. waht happened to him?!" He demanded as tears trailed down his face. Tristan then appeared as Yugi jumped.  
  
"What.. What happened?!" He shouted, running to his best friend. Mokuba and Yugi glared at Joey and Tristan. Tristan jumped.  
  
"Don't look at us! We didn't do it!"  
  
"Yeah! We found them like this on the street on the other side of town!" Tea widdened her eyes.  
  
"... other side of town...?" She asked. Joey and Tristan looked at each other, grinning. Yugi suddenly went deadly quiet as Mokuba cried on his brother. Tristan and Joey nodded.  
  
"Let's take them to one of the rooms." Tristan stated, as Mokuba helped him carry Seto. Joey then took Yami as Yugi helped him up. Yugi was silent.  
  
Yugi:  
  
Oh no.... oh no oh no!! This can't be happening! How could this come true...! I can't beleive this.... but...but.... was Sid there...? How can this come true? .....Yami... I am so sorry.....  
  
Tears came down Yugi's eyes as Joey smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't worry Yug... they'll be alright... I'm sure of it!" He tried to beam, but failing. Yugi felt pain in his stomach, but he ignored it, every step was painfull. Yugi then put Yami down on a nearby bed near Seto. Tea followed them.  
  
Tea:  
  
oh.... poor Yugi and Mokuba... they must feel so awful... Tea glanced at Tristan and Joey.  
  
Somehow, I feel.... useless. I can't even help.....  
  
"Hey Tea!" Joey called. Tea beamed, snapping out of it. Tristan smiled.  
  
"Do you know how to take care of wounds?" He asked. Tea's eyes went big.  
  
"Do I ever!" She said, grabbing the first aid kit.  
  
Tea:  
  
It's about time!.... huh?  
  
Tea looked at Yugi, who was very silent with tears coming down his face. Tea's eyes softened.  
  
"Yugi... your so quiet...." She said gently, not making much of a difference to him. Joey and Tristan looked at him.  
  
"Hey Yug... what's wrong....?" Joey asked. Yugi closed his eyes, stammering.  
  
"I-I-I'm.....afraid...." He cried. Tea looked at his tearful eyes.  
  
"Of what Yugi?" She asked. Yugi cried even more, cleching his fists tightly.  
  
"...afriad.... of myself... I-I-I-I'm afraid... of my d-dreams and v-v-v- isions...." He gulped silently.  
  
".... I-I'm afraid I m-might kill soemone....." He sobbed. Tea and the others looked at each other. Mokuba saddened.  
  
"... You aren't going to kill anyone Yugi.... how could you?" He asked softly. Yugi weeped near his best friend.  
  
"L-look... Yami is hurt because of me.... Seto is hurt because of me probebly..." He stammered lightly. Tristan patted his back gently.  
  
"No, Yugi. You are wrong. You didn't." Joey grinned.  
  
"Yeah! This wasn't your fault Yugi...." He said. Tea nodded as she cleaned Yami's wounds slowely. Mokuba nodded silently as he weeped. Joey yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I can use some shut eye..." He grinned. Tristan nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You could use some sleeping too, Yugi." He offered. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"N-no.... I want... t-t-o stay....." He whimpered. Tea nodded, then switchiing to Seto's wounds. Tea sighed.  
  
"Geez... these guys got a beating. I wonder what happened?" She asked herself. Joey and Tristan then left the room, going up the stairs to their own room. Tea grinned.  
  
"Well! Thats that I guess!......?" She glanced at Yugi, still in tears since he woke up. Tea frowned.  
  
".... Yugi.. your not going to kill anyone.... that's impossible. You just be who you are, and nothing will happen.... ok?" She asked in a soothing voice. Yugi nodded regretfully, trying to bring out a smile. Tea turned to Mokuba.  
  
"Are you staying here to?" She asked, walking near the door. Mokuba thought. It would be nice to stay, but his room was just on the other side. He could visit Seto anytime he wanted. Mokuba glanced at Yugi.  
  
Mokuba:  
  
Poor Yugi. He really shouldn't be afraid of himself... well I would..... but he really shouldn't think that way.... he is my age! finally! someone in here is my age!.... but I hope he's ok still.  
  
Mokuba walked out from the room, leaving Yugi behind. Yugi gulped for air, forcing himself not to sleep, but, he did.  
  
~*Nightmare/ Dream*~  
  
Everyone went outside. Yami and Seto were fine, but Seto was upset about something. Yami barely said a word. Joey got impatient somehow, then walked on a curve. Joey suddenly shouted as Tristan ran after him, then he shouted. Everyone, including Yugi and Mokuba, ran after them, then they all shouted.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Tristan asked. There was a beam of light, everyone dissapeared somehow, but then the laugh echoed through the air, the same laugh that cursed all of Yugi's dreams and visions. Then there was pain...  
  
~*End Dream*~  
  
Yugi woke up, finding himself sweating harshly, his eyes still red from his tears. Then from his amazement, he saw Seto in a rage. Yami sat next to Yugi. Yugi turned around, throwing his arms around Yami. Yami smiled.  
  
"You where sleeping so peacefully... I didn't want you to wake up." He said quietly. Yugi sobbed.  
  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry...." He whinned. Yami sighed.  
  
"About what? You didn't do anything aibou...." He said. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"I-it is my fault...... the car crash..." Seto growled softly. Yugi cried. yami's eyes softened.  
  
"No. If it wasn't for you, Joey and Tristan wouldn't of came to find us, and we'd probebly be in serious condition..." He smiled. Yugi had never thought of that before, but still cried. Seto growled.  
  
"Damn idiot! Why did you have to go there!?" He asked Yami crossing his arms. Yami shrugged.  
  
"I wanted some answers. But why the hell did you have to follow me?" He asked calmly. Seto barked.  
  
"What? I saved your ass! You should thank me!" He smirked. Yami groaned.  
  
"Yes, I do thank you but there is something really important that might cause our lives." He said with a grin. Seto and Yugi glared at him.  
  
"W-what do y-y-yo mean?" Yugi asked, wipping his tears on his sleeve. Yami sighed. Seto calmly sat on a chair, waiting.  
  
"Remember what you dreamed of Yugi? Remember someone saying: Forbidden Magic?" He asked. Yugi cried, not wanting to think about it. Yami patted his back gently.  
  
"Long ago, in Ancient Egypt, a goddess named Shikero granted wishes. Everyone battled their way to the powerful goddess, but no one ever made it. Some wished for gold, some wished to thwart death itself. They got their wishes, but then was stopped, Shikero desired fighting and dueling with her incredable deck, she wanted to duel again, then the person who had gotten the wish suddenly looked into her eyes. Somehow, they accept, but then they came to their death. Shikero was pleased with her deck, being one of the most powerful duelist's in the world. No one ever got away with wishes they got, because their soules were taken." Yugi jumped, remembering what the man wanted. Soules. Yami continued.  
  
"Someone then stepped up, accepting the duel. Shikero beamed once again with her innocent look of her eyes. The young boy battled with all his might through the duel, and won victory. Shikero was impressed, leaning towards him, asking what wish he wanted.  
  
' Forbidden magic' He replied. Shikero was shocked, it was stronger power then hers, but she would defeat him, then she granted the wish. The boy then walked away, but then Shikero stopped him.  
  
' I want a final duel' She sang. The boy turned around, looking int her eyes, seeing the beuatiful goddess sing. The boy accepted. It was hours when they dueled. Shikero was ferious when she saw the boy leave with victory. Just before the boy exit the door, his lefted his hand up. Shikero screamed as chains clanged to her like misquitoes. The boy laughed, telling her that no one was going to stop him from destruction, no one. They goddess regreted granting that wish as she turned into a living statue of herself. The boy then got seven items, sealing her with a speciel attack. The boy then demanded the items to go scatter around the world, never to be found or used. The goddess watched helplessly as the boy slowely took lives of innocent people. Shikero closed her eyes, falling into a deep, deep sleep. The boy then dissapeared as he had to much power overflowing him, he wasn't strong enough to keep it in.  
  
He then dissapeared, the Forbidden Magic sealed in a sacred cave, dangerous with puzzles and mazes. No man have ever survived. But whoever has a mellenium item may have a chance to get it." Yugi gazed at him as Seto day dreamed of the beautiful goddess. Yugi thought of the man in his dreams. He was sucking souls out of people, and somehow got stronger. Maybe he was the one after the power, maybe, just maybe. Yami stared at Seto.  
  
"We have to stop whoever is after that power. And we must awaken the goddess. She is the only one who knows how to destroy it-"  
  
"Well lets get going!" Seto jumped with bright eyes. Yami and Yugi looked at each other.  
  
"Y-your coming?" Yugi asked. Seto nodded rappidly.  
  
"Of course! I'm not going to miss a hot chick like that.....!!" Seto jumped as Yami and Yugi laughed, then Seto started to blush bright red. Yugi giggled, walking out the door with Yami and Seto following. Seto grinned.  
  
"I'll call a private plane.... ok?" He said to Yami. Yami sighed, nodding silently. Yugi then saw Tristan, Tea and Joey sitting on the steps. Tristan and Joey were argueing while tea rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.  
  
"Gaaah! Your like boys fighting over toys..." she whinned. Tristan gwaked quietly as Joey sneered. Seto jumped as Mokuba tugged his long jacket. Mokuba beamed.  
  
"Can I come? Please please please!!" He begged on his knees. Seto rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"..No."  
  
"Pweeez!!"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Please please please!"  
  
"No! NO and No!"  
  
"PLEASE!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"PLEASE!!"  
  
"NO DAMMIT!"  
  
"..... please........?" Mokuba sniffled with his innocent look. Seto frowned, hating that innocent look he could never turn down. Yugi and the rest sniggered and laughed as Seto seemed helpless.  
  
"...FINE." He shrugged out, shutting his eyes. Mokuba cheered, jumping up and down, taking out a large suitcase. Everyone widdened their eyes. Seto growled.  
  
"You can take a little bit... NOT the whole house..." He whispered. Mokuba awed, then ran up the stairs. Joey growled, standing up.  
  
"Thats it! My legs need some excersise...."  
  
"Hmm. Thats a new one for you. Never thought you'd say that for ages...." Tristan grinned a smug. Joey angrily coughed, walking away. Yugi suddenly jumped, feeling a cold chill down his back.  
  
"D-don't go!" He whimpered. Joey glared at Yugi with a strange look. Tristan laughed.  
  
"See?" He laughed. Joey then got impatient.  
  
"HEY! Yugi! I'm not going to go anywhere! Just around the block, that's all." He chuckled. Tea stood up with a stern look.  
  
"No. Yugi might be right. How if we-" Joey then shrugged, plugging his ears tightly.  
  
"NAAHH! I cant hear you! LALALA!" Everyone frowned as Seto impatiently growled.  
  
"When the hell is the cab going to be here?" He cursed. Yugi looked up to Yami, who leaned againest the gate.  
  
"W-where are we g-going?" He asked. Seto grinned at Yami annoyingly.  
  
"Yeah- where ARE we going?" He asked with a smug look. Yami sighed, walking out from the gate.  
  
"Egypt." He replied with a smirk. Everyone jumped.  
  
"Egypt?!" The cried. Yugi then started to panic, remembering the dream. Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me- we are going to go to Egypt?" He shrugged. Yami smirked with a halarious grin. Seto was about to curse as they heard a scream- from Joey! Tristan jumped, running after his friend.  
  
"Gaaah! Help! Tristan! Yugi! Help!" Joey whimpered. Tristan ran around the block, then yelled.  
  
"Wha! What is that?" He shouted painfully. Everyone gasped, then running after them. Yugi gulped as he limped behind Yami, catching up with them. There was a flash of light. Mokuba dusted his hands off, then looked outside. Mokuba raised his eye brow.  
  
"Where's everyone? Huh?" He jumped as his body somehow was lured into the other side of the block. Mokuba squealed, as his feet stepped slowely towards the light. Mokuba started to cry.  
  
"I...I can't control my body! Whats happening?!" He shuddered. Yugi cried as his body painfully started to tingle, everything was bright. Yami held on to Yugi's hand tightly, not letting go, but slowely losing his grip. Yugi began to cry as all of them were sucked into the bright light. Tea and Seto screamed as they dissapeared first, then Tristan, Mokuba came in next. Yugi cried as Yami lost his grip, he was next, Yugi then fell into the light, everything went black with massive pain, endless pain. The light dissapeared, with no one there. This my friends, was a Time Portral.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
So! What will happen next? Will they make it out alive? What is it about this goddess: Shikero? Will they find the seven Mellenium Items? Find out later on! As you all probebly know, Yami and Yami Bukura are my top fav's, then there's Yugi and Bukura. Sorry that Bukura didn't make an appearence here, next chapter, he will. Oh yeah, I also need your help. I hear that there is Yami Malik, Isis, and more who have the items, but I don't really know how they act. It would be great help if you tell me... because I don't know! I know Malik has the rod, and Isis has the Scale and something else. Well, please help me! Thank you, and till the next chapter! 


End file.
